


December 21st - Gift Wrapping

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Steve had barely stepped over the threshold of the bedroom when a roll of tape was being thrown at his head and Bucky was shouting "get out get out get out" at him. The brunet diving off the bed and forcibly shoving his husband out the door and slamming it shut behind him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	December 21st - Gift Wrapping

Steve had barely stepped over the threshold of the bedroom when a roll of tape was being thrown at his head and Bucky was shouting "get out get out get out" at him. The brunet diving off the bed and forcibly shoving his husband out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Staring at the wooden barrier, shocked and confused, it took Steve a few moments to find his voice, "er, Buck? Did I do something wrong? 'Cause if we're having a fight, I'd like to know about it." 

The door whipped open then, Bucky crowding Steve up against the wall and kissing him furiously before pulling back, "not fighting, I promise. You're just not allowed in the bedroom right now."

"Why not?" Steve whined, pouting petulantly. 

"Because I'm wrapping Christmas presents."

"So? I can help" Steve offered earnestly.

Bucky pressed him back into the wall with his palm to Steve's chest, sneaking another quick kiss before stepping back, "I appreciate the offer Stevie, but no, you can't, because some of the gifts are from me to you."

"Well what about my gifts to you?" Steve argued, annoyed at being kept away from his husband. 

Bucky scoffed with a grin, "you'll have to wrap those yourself", slipping back into the bedroom and locking the door behind him. 

Steve knocked his head against the wall with a grumble, "Bucky, you know I can't wrap to save my life."

"Stop complainin' punk, or I'll just go get them now and spoil the surprise" came the muffled reply.

"You don't know where they are" or at least, Steve didn't think that Bucky knew where...

"Yes I do, you hid them behind the washing machine" Bucky's voice was undeniably smug.

"How the hell do you know that?!" Steve flushed at being caught so easily.

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

Steve pouted and slunk downstairs with a muttered, "no."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Steve was sitting on the kitchen floor, surrounded by gift wrap in various states of destruction, when Bucky knocked on the door frame.

When Steve looked up in horror, he let out a relieved breath to see Bucky had closed his eyes to avoid spoiling the surprise.

"Hang on, let me cover this up, then you can open your eyes. There you go."

Eyes now open, Bucky stepped closer, avoiding the paper strewn across the floor, "how's it going doll?"

Steve slumped back against the cupboard door in defeat, "I'm covered in papercuts, I have tape in my hair and I haven't managed to wrap a single thing."

Grinning fondly at his husband, Bucky left the kitchen with a backwards call of "Hang on, I know what'll help."

When he returned, it was with multiple gift bags clutched in his hand, which he handed over to Steve with a flourish.

"Thanks Buck," Steve smiled gratefully up at him from the floor, "this'll make it easier." 

Bucky bent to ruffle the blonde's hair before looking at his watch, "how about I take Jussie for a walk round the block, while you clear this up and get everythin' put in bags, then when I get back we can order pizza and watch a movie?"

Steve felt his cheeks flush at Bucky's thoughtfullness and tugged the brunet's wrist to get him to bend down for a kiss, "sounds great, sweetheart. Thank you."

"Eh, it's the least I can do after I kicked you out of our bedroom" Bucky teased, grabbing the dog's leash. 

"Yeah" Steve frowned, "that was weird."

"Won't do it again. Promise" Bucky ducked to sneak another kiss, "we'll be back in 5. I want this cleared up, presents under the tree and you in your jammies on the sofa when we return, understand?" His attempt at stern orders ruined by the grin splitting his face and love in his eyes.

"Sir yes sir" Steve beamed right back, chuckling at Bucky's eye roll as he left.

And to Steve's unending relief, gift bags really were much easier than trying to wrap with paper. He even managed to tie a bow with some ribbon. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
